La Poursuite ou Bambi the come back
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: hummm? ben je crois que le titre est assez explicite et sachant que c'est un lemon et que c'est un MiyaviKai gazette voila vous avez mon resumé XD


**Auteur : **Ajousan Amai

**Titre : **ouai il est un peu bizarre mon titre mais je le trouve sympas : Kai en Bambi et Miya en chasseur hum….

**Disclaimer : **ils n'appartiennent qu'a eux seul mais c'est pas pour ça que voila quoi (gomen) non mais franchement si Miyavi était là ici chez moi à ma maison j'aurais jamais le temps d'écrire, trop occupé à jouer à ''Miya l'explorateur'' (j'reprends tes dires Sushi lol)

**Genre : **lemon, est-ce que ça existe action ? Si oui et ben s'en ai si non je viens de l'inventer toute contente saute sur sa chaise et pas autre chose (enfin se courir après pour ce genre de truc…)

**Note :** le jour de repos nationale au japon c'est le 4 Mai et ça s'appel Kokumin no Kyûjitsu

**Re-note** : Je fais toujours un Miya brutale mais c'est pas ça, c'est un dominant sadique voila mais il peut être très doux…

**Re-re-note** : C'est bizarre mais dans presque toute mes fics où y'a une télé, la programmation est toujours la même : la reproduction des mammifères. Mais c'est tellement instructif XD. J'ai eu du mal pour trouver un titre de livre pour Miya mais j'crois que sa colle bien (lisez vous comprendrez XD)

**La Poursuite ou Bambi the come back**

Toc… Toc… Toc… Miyavi se leva. Il était encore en pyjama à 15h, aujourd'hui c'était jour de repos national donc il grévait sa salle de bain et par la même occasion l'hygiène élémentaire. Il ouvrit la porte et vu Kai sur le pallier.

-Toc..Toc..Toc c'est le plombier, j'viens pour votre tuyauterie dit-il

-Vas y rentre c'est par là…

-Oh attention on se tutoie, c'est plus intime

-Arrête tes conneries Kai, tu fais quoi ici ? tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais pas venir

-Eh ben SURPRISE ! ça te plait ?

-Oui beaucoup. Miya déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et le fit entrer

Kai suivit Miya dans le salon où la télé était allumée. Il devina la place de Miya : un trou avec autour plein de bouffe, les télécommandes, le téléphone, des magazines, son neko mais pas de guitare.

-Ben elles sont où tes guitares ?

-Jour de repos national répondu Miya pour simple explication.

Ils s'installèrent sur le divan et regardèrent la chaîne qu'avait mit Miya. Kai était blotti contre lui et se moqua quand il vu la programmation.

-Pourquoi tu regardes la reproduction des chimpanzés ? t'es en manque de technique ?

-Moi, en manque de technique ? tu veux voir se que je connais ? Miya lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

-Arrête, t'es pas lavé ? beurk tu fais ça sans moi

-Mais c'est jour de

-J'mens fou à la douche.

-J'préfère prendre un bain… lui dit-il un sourire au coin de l'oeil

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain et Kai vu sur le bord de la baignoire un gros livre intitulé : « La Pensé, partage entre nos deux monde intérieur »

-Miya tu lis vraiment ça ?

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

Kai était surpris par l'épaisseur du livre et sa nuance très philosophique. Il le pensait trop difficile pour Miya mais quand il aperçu le tatouage du dos de Miya et se rappela tout le discours qu'il lui avait fait pour l'expliquer et sa surprise se décima. Ils finirent de se déhabiller et entrèrent dans le bain chaud et parfumé d'huiles et autres essences. Miya s'installa en face de Kai, il lissait son livre en le chatouillant du bond des pieds.

-Miya tu te savonnes pas ?

-Non les micros molécules de savons vont détruire les saletés

-Whoua vaut bien pas relever ; ça fait rien continus ton livre, moi je m'occupe du reste.

Kai se releva pour se glisser derrière Miya et le prendre donc entre ses jambes. Il attrapa un gant et entrepris de faire mousser chaque partie du corps de son amour

-C'est sur, c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui fait lui dit-il en refermant son livre

-Pas mal le marque-page !

-Ouai c'est une photo de moi, elle est belle tu trouve pas ?

Kai fit un grand oui de la tête, toutes les photos de lui sont belles. Il reprit de le savonner et plongea enfin sous l'eau pour s'occuper du bas du ventre. Miya se détendis, laissa sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de son amant qui lui déposa un baisser sur son cuir doux chevelu. Miya savourait toutes les agitations qui se fessaient autour de son éveil. Kai avait enlevé le gant et y aller à main nue. Il le chatouillait, frôlait, caressait mais il ne le prit à aucun moment en pleine main ; il embrassa le cou de Miya qui ronronné sous ses caresses.

-J'aime quand tu fait ça lui dit Miya

-Et moi je t'aime tout court

-Non franchement, oui moi aussi je t'aime et tout, mais y'a pas un truc que voila quoi t'aimes bien ?

-Euh quand tu me prend par surprise lui dit-il un peu égaré

-Comment ça ?

-Ouai t'arrive tu me prends sans rien me demander et t'as le dessus et tout et tout

-Oh tu veux dire quand je te saute dessus et que ta pas le temps de dire non

-Ouai sauf que y'a des fois où c'est vraiment pas le moment

-C'est toujours le moment pour ce genre de trucs

Miya se retourna pour embrasser Kai et profiter ainsi à caresser son entre jambe et il se releva pour quitter la salle de bain d'une nudité total

-Le chauffage me séchera et puis je suis chez moi après tout donc si j'ai envi d'être à poil je me mets à poil.

Il sorti, laissant Kai, un sourire au lèvres, seul dans le bain, pourquoi l'avais t il laissé il ? Il était à porter de main prêt à succomber à ses désirs. Toujours perplexe Kai se décida enfin à sortir et à rejoindre Miya dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, nu, son neko sur son torse, il jouait avec lui quand Kai entra et s'assit sur le lit ; il avait remis son pantalon et remettait son t-shirt.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ça se voit je me rhabille, il fait froid et je suis pas aussi libertin que toi de toute façon faut que j'y aille, le manager m'a laissé un message faut que je passe prendre les autres.

Miya se jeta sur lui pour le retenir fessant tomber le chat qui pour se venger de cet abandon infligea à Miya une griffe puis sauta du lit et quitta la chambre la tête haute. Kai se débattais mais Miya était plus tenace.

-Miya lâche moi c'est bon là arrête, Kai se trémoussait sous les léchouilles de Miya

-Non reste, c'est jour de repos national

-Putain rien à foutre, laisse moi partir

-Mais tu m'as dit que t'aimais ça

-Oui mais y'a des fois où il faut pas comme là par exemple en plus on avait tout le temps dans le bain mais monsieur veut jouer les mystérieux

-Rien à foutre, moi je veux

Miya se hissa sur son ''joué'' et le projeta sur le lit. Il était à califourchon sur lui, le bloqua et l'embrassa de façon torride. Kai se débattais en refusant ses baiser mais l'ardeur de Miya était trop forte. Il finit donc par se laisser faire. Miya le sentait se calmer et desserra donc l'étreinte. Il commençais à enlever l'emprise de ses mains sur les poignets de Kai pour les dirigeaient vers son torse, Kai attendais cette libération pour pouvoir retourner la situation et dominer Miya physiquement. Le dominé fut surpris et très vite compris : Kai lui avait tendu un piége, lui fessant croire qu'il capituler pour qu'il desserre sa poigne et ensuite littéralement retourner la situation à son avantage. Kai lui fit un sourire vainqueur et lui déposa un furtif baisser sur son front pour ensuite se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-Bon je mange un truc et j'y vais

Miya avait encore une chance. Il se leva et mit son peignoir épouse de couleur pêche avec plein de motifs fantaisie tout partout, il rejoint Kai dans la cuisine quand il l'aperçu qui cherchait quelque chose dans le bas de frigo. Il se disait : « Tu devrais pas te baisser, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu me tentes ? » Miya regardait Kai interrogatif et s'approcha. Kai était toujours baissé. Miya se colla contre lui, il prit ses hanches et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu me tentes ?

-Non arrête j'ai vraiment pas le temps, Miya lâche moi

-Non, vas y laisse toi faire, tu vas pas partir dans cet état. Il fessait allusion à la bosse du jean de Kai

-Arrête, laisse moi partir. Laisse moi le temps de me calmer et un peu de temps pour

-Oh tu veux que j'te coure après !

-Quoi ! non j'veux juste partir

-Et puis moi j'te chasse. Tu sera Bambi et moi le chasseur. Miya était parti dans l'un de ses délires

-Arrête reviens sur Terre

-Juste cette idée m'excite

Miya se recula pour le laisser partir.

-Et tu vas me euh ''chasser'' comme tu le dis ?

-Oui

-Jusqu'où ?

-Jusqu'à qu'_il _ne supporte plus, là je te sauterais dessus

-Si je sors de l'appart' je suis libre ?

-Euh… non

-De l'étage ?

-Euh… non

-Bon de l'immeuble

-Hum… oui

-Ok, mais euh si y'a des gens ?

-On rangera le tout

-Tu me laisses de l'avance ? il lui fit des yeux de neko

-Hum bien sur que… non

Miya se jeta sur Kai, qui pu l'esquiver et partit en courant, attrapant au vol sa veste il se précipita vers la porte. Miya le rattrapa et le coinça contre. Violemment il le retourna pour lui faire face.

-C'est vraiment trop simple Bambi

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu sais j'ai rien en dessous c'est vraiment pratique comme tenue de chasse

-Hum… intéressant.

Kai le smaka puis lui sauta dessus le fessant tomber à la renverse. Se retrouvant à terre sur Miya, Kai eut tout le temps de se relaver et de sortir dans le couloir de l'étage. Une victoire pour Kai mais maintenant il fallait descendre l'immeuble. Il se retourna et vu que Miya était déjà sur ses traces et le rattrapait. Miya lui courrait après son peignoir dans le vent laissé apparaître ses longue et fines jambes imberbes mais pas plus grâce à sa ceinture. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, une famille était dedans, Kai se précipita à l'intérieur. Miya entra dedans pensant trouver Kai seul mais il vus à la dernière minute une petite fille jouait avec sa Barbie. « On rangera le tout » s'était ses propres mots qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit. Il se faufila à coté de Kai moqueur et imita Kai mettant ses mains devant essayant de cacher la bosse ; il sourit à la mère de famille plutôt jeune et cherchait de quoi expliquer sa tenue.

-Euh j'ai plus de vêtement propre, et il lui fit un grand sourire

La mère fit un signe de la tête disant qu'après tout il est libre. Kai se moquait de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-T'aurais pu trouver mieux… je crois que j'ai gagné

-Tu crois ? regarde

Un instant plus tard l'ascenseur s'arrêta au 1er étage et la famille sorti.

-Eh ouai, moi je l'appelle l'étage des bébés, toutes les mère s'arrête ici.

-Kuso dit Kai en voyant les portes se refermer

-Hum j'ai gagné, je vais donc savourais mon trophée (c pas ça)

Miya sauta sur Kai, le bloquant contre le mur il lui enleva sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jean. Kai se débattait sous les baissers brûlant du vainqueur mais l'emprise était telle qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Les portes se rouvrirent et par chance il réussit à s'extirper du piége et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Il voyait la lumière, sa libération : la rue. Il s'y rapprochait tout en retenant son jean toujours ouvert, il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais Miya l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit entrer dans un locale prés de la sortit.

-Hum je te dis que j'ai gagné

-Ah noon Miya pas le locale à poubelle, sa pu trop et on y voit rien.

-C'est vrai mais regarde, et il appuya sur un bouton, jour !

Miya lui fit un grand sourire et entreprit de le déhabiller complètement. Kai se débattait mais sans grande utilité. Miya jetait les vêtements sans faire attention et Kai l'engueuler à chaque fois que ses vêtements tomber par terre.

-Putain Miya c'est crade

-Tu sais l'homme a inventé une drôle de machine qui, tu devinera jamais, nettoie le linge c'est la machine à laver qu'elle s'appelle

-Urusei… attends mon portable vibre

Miya glissa sa main dans la poche du jean de Kai et répondis :

-Moji moji ! euh non Kai est occupé c'est Miya… oui sa va… non…vaut mieux que t'appel Ruki… oui je comprends mais il se sent pas bien

-Quoi ! chuchota Kai

-Chut… hum, hum… ok je lui dirais… ok à plus tard… bye.

-C'était qui ?

-Ton agent, il voulait te parler mais vu que t'es malades il a dit de te reposait

-Ouai avec toi aux trousses, tu devais me dire quoi ?

-Euh… quand ? ah oui… je sais plus

-Baka

-Toc toc toc

-Quoi encore

-Bonjour c'est le plombier

-Copieur

-On m'a appelé pour un tuyau bouché c'est bien ça ? il est en sous sol ? vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge

-Ohh Miya onegai…

Miya se laissa glisser le long du torse de Kai pour enfin arriver au niveau du ''tuyau bouché''. Il n'avait encore rien touché que Kai se crispé déjà. Le plombier entreprit de ''nettoyer'' les alentours, les bourses de Kai et toute la zone alentour, il la griffait avec son piercing et malgré l'habitude Kai ne pu s'empêcher de gémir comme si c'était la première foi. Miya s'occupa, enfin, du fameux tuyau, Kai se cramponna aux poubelles et suivi les vas et viens de Miya tout en en redemandant. Les vas et viens s'accélérèrent et les gémissements de Kai aussi. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes et pour contrôler ses bruits Kai se répété « nuit, nuit, nuit » jusqu'à que Miya arrive au grand final, il était tellement méticuleux dans sa tâche que Kai ne pus retenir un cris de grande exaltation. Miya l'admirant se cambrer se releva tout en lui léchant le torse puis ses lèvres.

-Miya, laisse moi partir onegai

-Euh tu permets ? Miya le hissa sur une poubelle et fit tomber son peignoir

-Arrête t'avais di que ça aller allé vite

-Euh ben j'ai mentis… en plus on viens juste de finir les préliminaires. Et t'aimes ça tu ma dit donc savoure

Kai n'eut même pas le temps de parler que Miya avait prit possession des ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse quand sans prévenir Miya le pénétra ''surprise''. Kai, étonné stoppa le baiser pour se cambrer la tête en arrière pour lâcher une longue complainte. Miya ramena se tête et l'embrassa pour le calmer et quand il fut calme, Miya re-stoppa le baiser pour entreprendre des vas et viens secs et violents. A chaque fois que Kai se laissa tomber Miya le ramena l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux augmentant ainsi l'excitation. Leurs cris et respiration étaient saccadées, rythmées par les vas et viens toujours plus fort de Miya. Les poubelles tremblaient en rythme et Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier Miya de plusieurs supplications qui se bousculèrent en lui. Miya se déversa en une puissante pénétration qui fit flancher Kai.

Il hurlait de douleur mais aussi et surtout de satisfaction extrême, une larme coulait le long de son visage en sueur. Miya essuya la larme et se retira de la même délicatesse que son entrée et pour se faire pardonner il reprit d'embrasser avec ferveur le torse, le cou, le visage puis la bouche de Kai. Au bout d'un moment, quand Kai avait reprit ses esprits, il le relâcha, le nettoya, le rhabilla tendrement.

-Voila j'ai capturé ma proie et je les savourée, tu peux partir mon Bambi si tu veux

-J'aime, j'aime vraiment

-Arête sinon tu vas me tenter à recommençais, faut que tu y aille, tu dois repasser chez toi pour te changer t'es déjà bien en retard

-Fout moi dehors je dirais rien

-Mais non tenshi

Miya l'embrassa tendrement et après avoir remit son peignoir il ouvrit la porte du local. La lumière du jour les aveuglés mais l'air frais leur le plus grand bien. Miya ouvrit la porte pour que Kai sorte, il marchait bizarrement, Miya l'embrassa lui massant la zone due à sa douleur. Il laissa Kai sortir le rappelant :

« Eh Bambi… si tu veux rejouer au chasseur appel moi » Miya lui sourit lui envoyant un baisser. Kai marcha, difficilement, vers sa voiture, il eut du mal à s'asseoir, démarra et parti.

Owari . !

Notes : Bon et ben voila, Sayu si tu lis j'espère que tu reconnaîtra bien Miya dans les petits détails et oui je t'es volé Miya tire la langue

La prochaine fois y'aura des sentiments promis j'suis en plein boulot oui avec des fouets qui me trucide le dos et des ordres du genre ''des sentiments, de l'amour et des morts'' facile à dire

C'est fou comme je les aime mes deux choux (leurs dites pas que j'ai dit choux sinon j'aurais pas le droit à mon dessert ce soir) XD

Je dois surment être la seule, avec une poignée de gens, à comprendre mon délire sur jour nuit jour nuit enfin bref les délires ne peuvent pas toujours être expliquer ne !


End file.
